Grandville International Airport
}} | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" } - }} } | ! Reign September 15, 1963 - present - }} } | ! Coronation April 27, 1963 - }} } | ! Full name Reginald Richard Joseph von Kleüm und Gerthburg-Paxony - }} } | ! Titles Prince of Kleümainne Count of Frontière du Pays Count of Wersey Co-Prince of Heiglidor-Brumont - }} } | ! Baptism January 26, 1950 Orléans Palace, Height's Garden - }} } | ! Born January 19, 1950 Lounbark, Kleümainne - }} } | ! Predecessor Heinrich VI - }} } | ! } Prince Richard, Prince of Kleümainne - }} } | ! Successor } - }} } | ! Consort Queen Mary Alxexandra - }} } | ! Issue Prince Richard, Prince of Kleümainne Prince Christian, Duke of Wador-Anhalt Princess Mary-Anne, Princess Royal Princess Lorraine, Princess of Ulmarth - }} } | ! Royal House House of Kleüm - }} } | ! Dynasty Fwaringian Dynasty - }} } | ! Royal anthem Heigardian Pride - }} } | ! Royal motto Plus Ultra "Further beyond" - }} } | ! Father King Heinrich VI - }} } | ! Mother Queen Isabella - }} |} Richard IV (Reginald Richard Joseph von Kleüm und Gerthburg-Paxony; born 19 January 1950) is the King of Heigard and the Co-Prince of Heiglidor-Brumont. His lineage traces through the Fwaringian Dynasty, as most of the other royal houses of the Zaggeth. He ascended the throne of Heigard by the death of his father, King Heinrich VI in 1963. By his accession, he inherited the titles of Count of Frontière du Pays, Count of Wersey and Prince of Heiglidor-Brumont, a title and territory disputed with Mahrkronia. Currently, Richard is related to every monarch in Zaggeth. Richard is married since 1974 with Mary Alexandra of Mülter, daughter of the former Grand Duke of Pattnein Leopold II. The couple has 4 children and 7 grandchildren. __TOC__ Early Life Reginald Richard Joseph was born in Hallt House, in the city of Lounbark, Kleümainne on January 19, 1950, son of King Heinrich IV and Queen Isabella of Braubgallie and the 3rd grandchild of former King Charles VI and Queen Marcia. He was baptised in St. Peter Chapel in Klüttenberg Palace by the Bishop of Fertling, Jacob Biddel; his godparents were his paternal grandparents and Grand Duke Henry and Grand Duchess Sophie of Vaterlohk, very close friends of the King and Queen. Richard had very good relations with all his family, specially with his paternal grandparents, Charles and Marcia, and with his aunt Helena, Duchess of Gerwinburg. At the time of his birth, Richard had no siblings. On 1954 Queen Isabella gave birth to the twins Heinrich and Alexander, the only siblings of young Prince Richard. The Royal Family wanted the junior members of the family to interact more with average citizens of Heigard. First educated at Klüttenberg Palace by his mother and the tutor Claude Broussard, rector of the Dieltrom University. Richard entered on 1963 the Ritterlich Lyceum to study High School. Heinrich VI's Death On the night of March 5, 1963 Heînegarde II airplane crashed near the Rautlendoonich coast, attacked presumably by the Esercito di Guerriglia Rautlendunica with King Heinrich VI and many other important people of Heigardian and Mahrkronian government on board. An official communicate from the Rautlendoonich Minister of External Affairs, Riccardo Garnelli arrived on Heigard at 4:53 AM of March 6, informing of the tragic event. Queen Isabella, Charles VI and Queen Mother Marcia knew inmediately of the notice, and gave an offcial radio and TV broadcasting to all Heigardian people informing about the success, which also appeared on first page of every Heigardian newspaper of March 6. When Richard was born, King Heinrich made his son Heir Apparent to the throne, to succeed him at his death or abdication. Heigardian Royal Family respected Heinrich's decision, and arranged the preparations for the crowning of Richard Life as King At the age of 13 years, 7 months and 27 days, Richard was crowned as King of Heigard on September 15, 1963 at Klüttemberg Palace's Chapel. He took the name Richard IV, following the name not taken since 1657. He was given to choose between his three names, Reginald, Richard and Joseph, for his regnal name. He thought the name Reginald was "weird" for a King; the name Joseph (IV) would remember the nefarious reign of Joseph III Dieumondroit (although he was his ancestor); so he chose the name "Richard", because of Richard III Fraulois, an "excellent but forgotten" king. Richard started to attend his royal duties at age 16, always accompanied by Queen Isabella. His first official state visit was in 1965, to his uncle, King Dietmar I, then regent of Paeiscoburg. Early reign In the beginning of the latter half of 1965, King Richard commissioned Prime Minister Gerald Bach to contact the Monarchs of other Zaggethian Kingdoms for something special, without giving much detail. With such act done, Richard informed to his "monarchic equals" that he wanted to invite the junior members of those Royal Houses for a meeting at Klüttemberg Palace on August 12. Monarchs happily agreed (see Relations with other monarchs, and settled the invitation. Richard named such reunion "Nouveau Monarchie" (New Monarchy), and all members of Monarchy (aged 5 to 19) were invited to attend. Official reign Marriage Public perception and character Richard is seen in Heigard as a very charismatic charcter. He has done several "controversial" acts during his reign to revolutionize monarchy into equality between nobility and citizens. He is known to have "inherited" the likeness of reading and writing from his grandfather. Charles VI's personal library contained approximately 63,000 volumes at the time of his death; Richard, who inherited his grandfather's library, has added about 15,000 new volumes to this date. Another interest of Richard is Zaggethian History; he had the opportunity to meet Walther Meukervan, one of the most renowed archaeologists of the world and father of the current Prime Minister of Heigard in 1989. They quickly befriended and used to have long private meetings to disscuss about several topics on univeral history, geography and politics. Richard is also known by his interest in sports, specially golf and badminton. Rainier Radchgold The novels and writing of the author Rainier Radchgold became popular between 1985-93 and some were made reading books in secondary schools and universities. His books were internationaly aclaimed by writers and citizens, but anyone knew really who the author was. On 1997, based on the author information given in Radchogld's books, Mark Löwe a 9th Grade student from Wolfgang Luitger Secondary started an investigation to unveil the true identity of his favorite writer. His investigation was also based on the self-biographies Confessions of a scholar and Ink tears which gave some information about Radchgold. After 8 months of exhaustive searching, Löwe discovered that the self-biographies information led to Klüttemberg Palace. He asked for an audience in the Palace, and mysteriously Richard granted personally the audience to the 15 years-old boy. On November 25 of 1997 Richard congratulated Löwe for his cleverness and intellect and confessed him that he was Rainier Radchgold. The boy was surprised by such confession, specially coming for the King. Löwe was doubtful about unveiling the truth to the faithful readers of the King's books, and Richard told him: "Go on, boy. You may tell this 'little secret' to everyone who wants to know." A week after the incident Richard gave a press conference to the Heigardian media confessing his secret: "To my all fellow subjects, I hereby confess that I ,Richard IV of Heigard, am the acclaimed writer Rainier Radchgold. Why all these intrigues? It's not because I was fearful of showing my art, or because I wanted to trick your minds. I only want to show how monarchy can be distinct of the typical stereotype of 'despotism and exclusion' that people associate with King and Queens. I'm not degrading my title or something similar, I'm only demonstrating how Royalty can do the same things as 'Citizenship' does and not just 'earning money at expense of the population'." This act created a peak on Richard's popularity, increasing and decreasing in some groups of the Heigardian society. Some supporters of the Monarchy said that Richard's books were a proof of the equality between societies in Heigard; however other started to disbelieve the purposes of a Monarchy wiht "such a gross and enormous lie". A similar effect was perceived in the oppositors of the Monarchy. Nowadays, his popularity keeps at a healthy and secure 85% of the Heigardian population supporting the Monarchy. After all the controversy, Mark Löwe was given a Königsmedaille by Richard himself, becoming the youngest person to receive such honor. Relations with other monarchs Richard IV is related to every other monarch in Zaggeth through several lines, having King Heînegarde as the only common ancestor between every monarch. Henry XVII of Vaterlohk, Margherita II of Saboy and Marie II of Prinzberg-Heßolt are sixteenth cousins once removed of Richard IV; Gabriela of Paeiscoburg is Richard's sixteenth cousing. Titles and styles For being the King of Heigard, Richard IV holds the titles of Count of Frontière du Pays (along with his eldest son, and Prince of Heiglidor-Brumont (a territory disputed with the Republic of Mahrkronia). His full title in English upon his accession is: Reginald Richard Joseph of the Houses of Kleüm and Gerthburg-Paxony, by the grace of God the Great King Richard the Fourth of the Heigardian Realm, Lord of the twenty-two Provinces, Duke of Stougarth, Duke of Mainne, Count of Frontiére du Pays, Count of Wersey, Baron of Duesseldorff, Grand Master of the Holy Orden of the Knights of Saint John of Heigard, Sovereign of the Most Ancient and Eminent Order of the Golden Crown, Sovereign of the Most Exalted Order of Saint Charles the Sixth, Sovereign of the Order of the Grand Heigerdian Cross, Sovereign of the Most Venerable Order of Saint Heînegarde the Great and Supreme Governor of Kleümainne. Ancestry See Also *List of state leaders *Line of succession to the Heigardian throne Category:Individuals Category:Heigard